Possessive Jealousy
by Akira-Nanazaki
Summary: Draco Malfoy était d'une colère noire ! On ne touche pas à ce qui appartient à un Malfoy !


Draco Malfoy, ex-mangemort et espion pour l'ordre de son état, était d'une humeur massacrante. Pas que ça change de d'habitude mais à ce moment, c'était bien pire que en temps normal. Le jeune sorcier, qui était connu pour être froid comme de la glace, sarcastique et impassible, avait une rancune plus forte qu'à l'accoutumé. Il détestait la belette femelle, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'exceptionnelle puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais apprécié mais là, elle lui sortait bien plus par les yeux, c'était de pire en pire. A la base, il ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait être pire mais à présent, il savait que c'était possible. Cette sale greluche collait trop Potter. Voilà le problème. Et Draco ne le supportait plus. Il semblerait que la rouquine n'avait pas encore compris quelque chose. Harry Potter lui appartenait à lui, et non à une Weasley mal léchée. Cette dernière voulait lui voler Harry, il ne laissera pas faire. Il garderait Potty rien qu'à lui. Pourtant, le Vainqueur avait déjà envoyé bouler Ginny et à plusieurs reprises mais elle revenait sans cesse à la charge. Elle s'était entiché de Potter depuis le début mais juste pour le titre de Survivant qui lui collait à la peau et il y a quelques années, ils s'étaient embrassé quand ils sont tombés et depuis, Weasley le croyait acquit pour elle. Juste pour un baiser qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu, elle s'acharnait à essayer de le faire craquer. Jusque là, Harry l'avait repoussé gentiment, pour ne pas la blesser mais il y avait une limite à sa patience et elle était déjà presque atteinte. Malfoy était bien décidé à envoyer paitre cette sangsue. Elle avait tout intérêt de hoté ses sales pattes de Potter. L'aristocrate était dans une telle colère que toute les personnes le croisant se poussèrent de son chemin, criant de peur et s'enfuyant. Des « maman au secours ! » retentissait dans les couloirs. Ne savait-on jamais ce qui pouvait être à l'origine d'une fureur pareille. Le blond arriva près de la tour des griffons, tremblant de rage. Quand il fut près du tableau de la grosse Dame, le portrait s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un Potter dans un état second, tremblant, les yeux remplient de terreur et de colère et les lèvres tremblotante.

- Potter ?

- Malfoy ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Euhh...rien. Mais toi, pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?

- Ginny...répondit Harry. Elle m'a embrassé de force, juste à l'instant. Et Hier, elle a essayé de me violer...elle s'est mise nue devant moi et s'est collé à moi...raconta Potter, le visage blanc. Je lui ai jeté un _Stupéfix_ du fait...

Draco serra les poings, cette sale belette l'énervait vraiment, elle avait osé le toucher. Harry avait vécu une expérience traumatisante, ça se comprenait. Personne n'aurait envie de voir une belette femelle qui était aussi une traînée, à poil. Cette garce allait lui payer, on ne touchait impunément ce qui appartenait à un Malfoy. Une grande aura noire se propagea dans le couloir, une aura palpable qui venait tout droit de Draco.

Ce fut à ce moment que Weasley femelle sortit du nid des griffons. Le blond fit un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, un sourire sadique. Il s'approcha de la rouquine, les yeux meurtrier. Il attrapa Ginny par le col de sa robe de sorcier, la souleva et la plaqua contre un mur.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Potter, sale belette puante ?

- En quoi ça te regarde, la fouine ?répondit-elle hargneuse.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? mais ça me regarde.

- Ah ouais ? je vois pas en quoi. T'es pas son pote, t'es rien pour lui ! aboya-t-elle.

- Un conseil, la pute rouquine, ne t'approche plus de lui. Tu ne pas de quoi je suis capable.

- Oh que si, je sais...Eh ! mais attend, tu m'as appelé comment ?

- Pute rouquine ? c'est ce que tu es non ?

- Salaud ! et toi alors ? t'en es pas une peut-être ?

- Non. Je ne me fais pas sauter par un nouveau mec tout les soirs et JE NE VIOLE PAS.

- Pff , on en sait rien nous ça.

- Tss, tu veux une preuve ? je ne viole pas, je ne me fais pas sauté par un nouveau mec chaque soir parce que j'ai le mien , je l'aime et c'est MOI qui le saute. Répliqua Malfoy

- Pff ! c'est qui ? prouve le

- Tu l'auras voulu.

Draco s'avança vers Potter, il s'approchait de lui doucement. Quand il fut à quelques centimètres de lui, il l'attrapa par la taille, le plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa avec amour et douceur. Au bout d'un moment, il détacha ses lèvres des siennes.

- Harry est mon mec...nous sortons ensemble depuis plus de 2 ans.

- QUOI ? ! cria Ginny. C'est pas vrai...H-Harry...c'est faux, tu m'aimes, je le sais...ça ne peut pas être autrement...c'est juste que tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué et je te dirige dans la bonne voie.

- Arrête de délirer Ginny ! tu m'énerves ! JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX DE TOI, je ne l'ai jamais été et ne le serait jamais ! J'AIME DRACO MALFOY et on est bel et bien un couple.

A ces mots, Harry se colla à Draco en passant ses bras autour du cou de son aimé et joignit leurs lèvres pour un nouveau baisé mais cette fois-ci passionné. Tout le monde était choqué par ce couple plus qu'improbable...tous sauf une qui s'exclama « Je le savais ! ». Oui, c'était bien Hermione qui avait deviné. A côté d'elle, Ron tomba dans les pommes.


End file.
